


Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2

by dvxcloud



Series: rollingosamu has ship brainrot [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Classical Music, Everyone Is Gay, Husk is fed up of the pining, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Hazbin Hotel Fanfic, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), They are in love your honour, alastor plays piano, angel falls asleep on alastor despite the fact that his neck will hurt in the morning, cute nicknames, for each other, he teaches angel to play piano, i didnt proofread this, i might be projecting me being a classical music nerd onto Alastor slightly, i need more soft radiodust please for the love of Catra Applesauce Meowmeow, ive accidentally deleted all of my tags three times now and i wanna cry, just two demons being gay, sleepy angel dust, theyre cute, why is angel dust so tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvxcloud/pseuds/dvxcloud
Summary: Angel finds Alastor playing piano, one thing leads to another and now Angel is going to be getting piano lessons from Alastor
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: rollingosamu has ship brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971136
Kudos: 45





	Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2

**Author's Note:**

> This being my first hazbin fic it'll probably be very short because I need to get used to writing Angel and Alastor's characters.
> 
> Heres a list of songs I listened to while writing if you're interested;
> 
> Salut D'Amour by Edward Elgar  
> Widmung by Robert Schumann  
> Romeo and Juliet Op.64 by Prokofiev  
> String Quartet No.2 by Janacek  
> Nocturne Op.9 No.3 by Chopin  
> (I didnt just listen to classical music I promise)  
> Pon Pon Pon by Kagamine Len  
> World is Mine Kagamine Len ver  
> Monster by GUMI  
> Let's Be Honest by Miku & Luka  
> Yellow by Yoh Kamiyama  
> Love Trial by 40mP  
> My Ordinary Life by The Living Tombstone  
> Never Met by Cmten & Glitch Gum  
> Honeypie by JAWNY  
> Bad Idea by Girl in Red  
> Bubblegum Bitch by MARINA  
> hot girl bummer by blackbear  
> Addict by Silva Hound, Micheal Kovach & Chi-Chi  
> Echo by GUMI
> 
> half of these dont set the mood for the fic i just felt like including them honestly.

Struggling to sleep wasn't a new thing for Angel Dust, far from it. He usually headed downstairs for a glass of water if it was late and would take it back up to his room with him in hopes that it would help. Tonight was different though. As he made his way downward he began to hear a soft melodic sound coming from the lobby. Was that, a piano? Why would anyone be playing the piano this late at night? He took a deep breath before peeking his head around the corner to get a clear shot of who might have been sat on the stool, low and behold. There he was; the radio demon. Playing piano at 2:34 in the morning. He quirked an eyebrow up quizzically at Al before getting back to his normal routine of grabbing a glass of water, he was probably hallucinating. Lack of sleep can do that can't it?

Then the familiar smooth static of Alastor's voice came from the lobby. _"Angel darling, may I ask why you're still up? Its awfully late is it not?" _this caused Angel to yelp and almost drop his glass of water. _"Damn Al, I didn't think you were actually down here. Thought you were a hallucination or some shit"_ this caused Alastor to let out a chuckle. _"no, ever so sorry to disappoint you but it is me."_ Angel smiled at this and shook his head. _"nah, its fine. I couldn't sleep, what about you? why are you playing piano at almost three in the morning then?"_ he said, wondering closer and gesturing toward the grand piano Alastor was still sat at. __

__

Alastor swivelled around on the stool to face Angel, his classic smile still wide on his face. _"Most nights I find it rather difficult to sleep so I have made routine of coming down here and putting this piano to good use. Its rather pointless having it if its just sat here is it not?"_ Angel scrunches his face up at this. _"Why dont you play in the daytime then? Aint it still pointless if no one but yourself gets to hear you play?"_ he replies, using a set of his arms to prop his head up in his hands. _"I suppose so. How would you feel if I offered to let you listen to me play once in a while when you can't sleep then? Would that be fitting?"_ the radio demon proposes, getting up from the stool to pull another one out from under the piano and attaching it to the one he was just sat on. He then sits back down and pats the space next to him as if he's asking Angel to join him. Angel throws a lopsided smirk at Alastor before moving the set of arms that were propping his head up behind his back and taking the seat that Al had offered him. _" I mean, I wouldn't say no. I've always liked piano. Its really soothing I guess. I did try and learn it at a point but it just didn't work out."_ he muttered with a slight pout. 

__

The piano lessons his dad gave him weren't exactly amazing and left no room for error so he just stopped trying after a few months. _"oh, really? I wasn't aware that you like classical music."_ Alastor says thoughtfully. _"its quite possible that you just didn't have a very capable teacher. What if I were to teach you?"_ he proposes, turning his head to face the pink and white demon sat next to him. _"wait, Al. You'd do that for me? Really?"_ Angel asks, excitement evident on his face. Alastor laughs at Angel's expression before setting his hands on the keys. _"of course I'd do that for you Angel. Now watch carefully, I'll run you through what each of the keys are."_ he pauses as Angel yawns. _"unless you'd prefer to do this when you've gotten more sleep?"_ he asks, glancing at Angel out of the corner of his eye. _"it might be good for both of us to get some sleep, but you said you don't sleep well so i wont force you. but if you aren't gonna sleep can you play something for me?"_ Angel asks, resting his head on Alastor's shoulder and wrapping a pair of his arms around Alastor's waist. Alastor pauses for a moment to register what is happen and just presumes that Angel is too tired to know what he's doing. _"I can play you something? Do you care what?_ This causes Angel to think for a moment. _"Something by Chopin."_

__

Alastor's hands methodically dance across the keys as he begins to play Nocturne Op.9 No.2 for the sleeping Angel Dust on his shoulder. 

__

__

Once the song is over and he's sure Angel is asleep, he carries the taller demon up to his pink room, gives him a light kiss on the forehead and whispers _"sleep well, Love"_ before exiting and making his way to his own room and falling asleep the instant he makes contact with his bed. Everything is much easier with Angel Dust around after all. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much oh my god. These two are so soft for each other yet oblivious, Husk is fed up with their pining and honestly I don't blame him. I did almost cry when my tags got deleted again and my computer crashed half way through me writing it but it was so worth it! These two literally _own_ my heart.
> 
> _  
> _There's no particular reason I chose Chopin for the title. I was actually planning on having it as Frank Liszt's Leiberstraum as its about love but I think Nocturne Op.9 No.2 sets the mood better and is a softer song which fits this fic._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _I'm honestly considering making a series of fics dedicated to radiodust piano lessons but I dont think I'll have the time or motivation. I'll think about it more._  
> _
> 
> this is also not proofread. I cant be bothered to as I'm really tired. We die like men.


End file.
